Friends List
The Buddy List is a list of all your buddies, which can be accessed by clicking the smiley face on the Toolbar at the bottom of the screen. The smiley button is the third from the left on the right side of the toolbar. You may have 0-100 buddies. If you are trying to add a buddy and you have 100 buddies, you do not have to delete a buddy. Find If a buddy is on the same server as you, and is online, you can locate their position via clicking the "question mark" button on their player card. There is a small glitch, when if a penguin is in a secret location, it will say <Penguin> is in hiding, rather than <Penguin> is hiding. This glitch is fixed now, it says <Penguin> is hiding. There was one problem when someone is in someone's igloo it says in their igloo which could confuse you, this is now fixed. If a Buddy is on a Secret Mission the info-box will say (mission name)_Find. Visit Igloo You can visit your buddy's igloo, via clicking the "home" button on their player card. The advantage of this is that you can visit their igloo while they're offline too. Now you can visit igloos without being their buddy, but only if it is open. Users in Room The Users in Room section shows a list of penguins that are in the same room you are in. The names are in alphabetical order. Famous Penguins like Rockhopper or Cadence will have a smiley face with its mouth open on their avatar area, and on a buddy's avatar it will show a normal mouth-closed smiley face. But when it shows a penguin that is not a famous penguin or a buddy, it will show a face with only eyes. That can help you when you are looking for someone specific. This featurre is currently unavailable. Ignore list See main article: Ignore List The Ignore List is the counterpart to the Buddy List. Although the same limitations apply, the ignore list isn't as popular as the buddy list. People who are ignored (via their player card) will appear on the list. You can wish to unignore them from here. Ignoring a player also means you will not be able to receive any messages or postcards from them. Glitches * Once Club Penguin was updated after the CPIP testing, there was a glitch that allowed more than the limit of buddies. The glitch is now fixed. * When more than one Buddy is uploaded to your Buddy List at the same time, the second name and the others after that may be shown as 'undefined'. * There was a glitch back then when some penguins could get over 100 buddies but it got fixed after the CPIP Famous Penguins After the update on October 28, It is possible to search for offline penguins. Obviously, penguins will try to send friends requests to Famous Penguins and Moderators. To disable this, the Club Penguin Team sends messages when this happens, sometimes with picture of the famous penguin: Aunt Arctic Aunt Arctic is writing the newspaper. To add her as a friend, you must meet her on the island. (include picture) Gary Gary is probably inventing a new gadget. To add him as a friend, you must meet him on the island. (include picture) Rookie Rookie is on a top secret mission. To add him as a friend, you must meet him on the island. (includ picture) Jet Pack Guy Jet Pack Guy is on a top secret mission. To add him as a friend, you must meet him on the island. (no picture) Director That information is highly classified. Try searching for someone else. (no picture) Herbert P Bear Herbert P Bear doesn't like penguins very much. Try searching for someone friendlier instead. (no picture) Klutzy Klutzy is click click clicketty click. Try searching for someone else (no picture) Sensei Sensei is training ninjas. To add him as a friend, you must meet him on the island. (include picture) PH PH is training wild puffles. To add her as a friend, you must meet her on the island. (no picture) G Billy G Billy is practicing his drum solo. To add him as a friend, you must meet him on the island. (include picture) Petey K Petey K is tuning his accordion. To add him as a friend, you must meet him on the island. (include picture) Stompin' Bob Stompin Bob is rocking out. To add him as a friend, you must meet him on the island. (include picture) Franky Franky is sampling new sounds. To add him as a friend, you must meet him on the island. (include picture) Rockhopper Rockhopper be sailin' the high seas! To add him as a friend, you must meet him on the island. (include picture) Cadence Cadence is rehearsing new dance moves. To add her as a friend, you must meet her on the island. (include picture) Dot Dot is trying out new disguises. To add her as a friend, you must meet her on the island. (no picture) Trivia *On October 28, 2011, during the Halloween Party 2011, the new buddy list was launched. The player is now allowed to add players while they are offline. But if he will try to add a Famous Penguins, a message will say they are busy, and you will have to meet them, in order to add them as friends. *Penguins now can have unlimited buddies. See also *Ignore List *Buddy Category:Lists in Club Penguin Category:Club Penguin